Episode 230: Chipocalypse
"Chipocalypse" was originally released on December 15, 2014. Description Next week, we'll be doing our live Candlenights spectacular from our hometown of Huntington, WV -- our cleanest episode of the year. That means this episode, we're getting real dirty, which is uncomfortable for all of us, especially for special guestspert Bill Corbett. Suggested Talking Points Candlenights Countdown, Forbidden Attic, Return of the Cod, Mystery Glove, Potato Extinction, Hank Safari, Riff Career, Foreign Billy Joel, Threadbare Garbage Clothes Outline 05:41 - I recently visited a friend of mine who just bought his first house. I know Justin and Griffin are homeowners, and Travis moved to LA but I don't know if he rents. How different is home ownership than renting an apartment? Is it worth it, and what should I know beforehand? -- Jeremy, in the Seventh Circle of Dwell 12:01 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Mahalkita, who asks: Should men start wearing cock pieces as a fashion accessory again? Would you wear one? 18:14 - A coworker of mine recently started sporting a single black glove on her left hand every day. Is there a polite way for me to find out why? Fashion statement, medical issue, aspiring magician? I need to know. Additional details: it looks like a one size fits all cotton glove, no embellishments or markings. -- Antsy in Austin 22:06 - Y - Sent in by Anthony Delcurti and Shawn Moran, from Yahoo Answers user wHaT eVeR, who asks: What would happen to our World if all of a sudden Potato Chips stopped being made ? 26:41 - Recently a good friend has rapidly become my best friend; he's like a brother to me now, and vice versa. As such, I've gotten him a book and a T-shirt for Christmas, nothing extravagant. Do I need to give him advance notice that I have gotten him something? I don't want to make him feel bad if I give him a gift and he has nothing to give me. Of course getting presents is always fun, but this really does come from a place of wanting to avoid awkwardness and not greed. Brothers, how can I give my friend a gift without making him feel shitty? -- Altruistically at Sea 30:17 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Prosper. Personal message from Jazz. Personal message from Kat. Advertisement for Song Exploder. 38:52 - Guestspert Bill Corbett comes in 41:01 - Aside from continuing to "circulate the tapes" what can I do to help foster the skill of riffing movies in any future children I may have? It's a skill that has carried me and less enthusiastic friends through many a bad movie; whether in my school days, dealing with my mom's Hallmark movie binges or just because laughing at a bad movie seemed like fun. Is the art of riffing something we can pass on? Or should I not worry about it and just hope my kids take to it naturally? -- Zap Rowsdower 44:13 - Over your years of riffing on terrible films (both MST3K and Rifftrax) are there any particular mistakes or just bad ideas that you see repeated frequently? -- Beaven Blocker 48:30 - Mr. Corbett, you guys have done a lot of movies that (with Rifftrax) would traditionally be considered good films, even some great films. Is that a lot harder to write gags around? 50:26 - I'm a writer myself, but I often find it hard to transfer rudimentary ideas from my brain to paper to be fleshed out. Do you have any specific process to get ideas from out from within? -- Finding a Flourish in Florida 53:43 - I have a friend who absolutely hates the concept of laughing at bad movies. For instance, he considers watching a movie like The Room to be a massive waste of time when he could be watching something better, "like Transformers". Brothers and Mr. Corbett, how can we get this farcical flick debby downer in the right frame of mind or is this a lost cause? -- Bad Movie Buff in Brooklyn 59:06 -My girlfriend and I live about 1500 miles apart and one of our favorite pasttimes is watching MST3K and Rifftrax together over Skype. Which MST3K episode or Rifftrax VOD would you recommend for a young couple in love? -- Amorous in Austin 61:42 - Bill Corbett leaves 62:33 - Housekeeping *Recommended Maximum Fun Network podcasts: None. 68:25 - FY - Sent in by Connor Stuckslager, from a suspended Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Do you think Santa Claus is opposed to Obama's death panels? Quotes On Potato Extinction Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response Category:Vore Category:Guestsperts